Charlie O'Donnell, garçon manqué
by Hogwartslife
Summary: - J'me comporte pas comme un garçon ! Je lui réponds, outrée. - C'est le dixième concours de crachat que tu organise en deux semaines, Charlie ! - Et alors? C'est cool les concours de crachat !


- Hé Black, concours de crachats ce soir, 18h? Je lance, en l'apercevant dans le parc.  
>- No soucis Don !<br>- Potter, partant?  
>- Carrément ! Me répond-il en levant le pouce.<br>- Cool, à toute à l'heure les moches ! Dis-je en leur faisant signe.  
>- A tout de suite petite ! Me saluent-ils en retour.<br>Je me remets en route gaiement avant de me rendre compte que Lily ne m'a pas suivie, et qu'elle me regarde, l'air exaspéré.  
>- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Lui demandais-je, en remettant ma casquette en place.<br>- Rien. Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu arrêterais de te comporter comme un garçon.  
>- J'me comporte pas comme un garçon ! Je lui réponds, outrée.<br>- C'est le dixième concours de crachat que tu organise en deux semaines, Charlie !  
>- Et alors? C'est cool les concours de crachat !<br>- Charlie, tu. es. une. FILLE, me dit-elle en articulant comme une cinglée.  
>- Rabat-joie va. Tu vas voir que je peux me comporter comme une VRAIE fille.<br>Je cherche une de mes connaissances autour de moi... Tiens, O'Connor !  
>- Coucou Ryan, je lui lance en battant des cils.<br>- Yo buddy ! Quoi d'neuf? Sourit-il en me tcheckant.  
>- Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain?<br>- Ouais carrément, on organisera une petite baston avec les autres mecs ! A plus Don !  
>- Certes, tu peux te comporter comme une fille, dit Lily. Mais les autres te considèrent comme un mec ! T'as bien vu la réaction de O'Connor, lance Lily, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.<br>- Bon ok, t'as gagné. Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est nul d'être une fille. Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ajoute une main sur le coeur.  
>- La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux maintenant, c'est qu'on est en retard, PAR TA FAUTE, crie-t-elle en mettant sa montre sous mon nez. Obligée de loucher pour regarder l'heure. Gné.<br>- Roh ça va, seulement de cinq minutes,je lui rappelle donc en courant après elle.  
>- Oui et il nous faut cinq minutes de plus pour rejoindre la salle. N'AGGRAVE PAS TON CAS O'DONNELL ! Crie-t-elle en courant de plus en plus vite.<p>

Après avoir couru pendant 5 minutes on arrive devant la salle. Lily est devant, en nage, et toque à la porte. Je la rejoins, sauf QUE. Je courrais un peu trop vite. J'ai du faire un dérapage pour freiner. Je passe donc devant la salle en glissant et tombe sur les fesses deux mètres plus loin. Lily était déjà entrée, et la porte était restée ouverte. Tout le monde m'a donc vu passer comme une flèche. Je me relève rapidement et me dirige vers la salle.  
>- Miss O'Donnell, dit le professeur en me regardant les bras croisés.<br>- Bonjour M'sieur, atterissage réussi, vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai juste laissé deux, trois marques sur le sol. Faudra appeler Rusard, lançais-je faussement embêtée, une moue sur le visage.  
>- Hé Don, pas mal le dérapage !<br>- T'inquiète Black, toujours au rendez-vous, je lui réponds, une main sur le front, tel un soldat.  
>- Mr Black, Miss O'Donnell, nous ne sommes pas en cours de récréation, taisez-vous. Et Miss, dépêchez vous de vous asseoir, vous êtes déjà bien assez en retard.<br>- Oui M'sieur ! Je me dirige lentement vers le fond de la classe, et tcheck la plupart des mecs sur mon chemin, dont Black et Potter.  
>- Newton.<br>- O'Donnell.  
>- Toujours aussi moche, je lui lance, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.<br>- Toujours aussi conne, il répond en enlevant ma casquette.  
>- Abruti.<br>- Gourdasse.  
>On se fixe avant d'éclater de rire. En silence. Hum.<br>- Aaaaah tu m'as manqué mocheté ! Je lui confie donc en passant un bras derrière ses épaules.  
>- On s'est vu hier, Don, t'abuses, dit-il en riant.<br>- M'en fiche. Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un truc à faire ! Tu m'aides à sortir d'ici?  
>- Pourquoi venir si tu comptes te barrer cinq minutes après?<br>- Pas faux, répondis-je quelques secondes plus tard.  
>Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et en sort deux Bombabouses. Après avoir vérifié que le prof regarde ailleurs, je les lance sur le tableau. Ah, douce odeur.<br>- QUI VIENT DE LANCER CA?!  
>- C'est O'Donnell professeur ! Crie Newton en se levant et en me pointant du doigt.<br>- DEHORS !  
>- Merci mec, j'te revaudrai ça, je chuchote à mon voisin.<br>- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
>- Au revoir professeur ! Black, Potty, j'vous attends dehors, leur lançais-je avec un signe de la main.<p>

* * *

><p>Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté, je suis hypra méga super désolée ! Franchement je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est la flemme. Le prochain chapitre de Jessie Heartbell est presque fini, je dois juste rajouter quelques trucs et en arranger d'autres. Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec un autre de mes personnages, que j'ai crée cet après-midi. J'ai perdu mes autres écrits (concernant Asteropa Castle, etc), je suis un peu déçue.<br>Voilà, encore une fois désolée, et j'espère que Charlie vous plaît !


End file.
